


Inbetween

by Spooksy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, The InBetween - Freeform, but anyway, enjoy :], karl isn't really in this its more a vague letter ig?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooksy/pseuds/Spooksy
Summary: You are in The Inbetween. Inbetween times, people, places. Do not forget this.
Kudos: 4





	Inbetween

You are in The Inbetween. Inbetween times, people, places. Do not forget this.

There is no time here, though the grass may grow, the sun still rise and set, time doesn’t exist. How could it? From the very beginning, or the very end, time didn’t exist. Not here, anyhow. But you know this - it does not bear me telling you.

As you walk down the white halls, trail your fingertips across the quartz. You will find no dust, no dirt, no evidence of time. Breathe in. The air is clean, is it not? Not damaged by the passage of time nor by the human hand. You are the only person here, the only person that will be here, the only person that has ever been here. Maybe there will be a new person tomorrow - if tomorrow existed. 

When you reach the tree, gaze upon its’ branches, weathered by time. Everyday it grows older, and older. Sit on the swing. Kick your legs - it is the only time you will feel like this again. The tree ages. You do not. If a leaf falls, pick it up - remember it.

You will find a staircase - climb it as it spirals upwards, placing you between quartz and clouds. When you reach the top you will feel peace, a tranquility only felt now, then and always here. You will think you could touch the stars - you can. Grab one, and put it in your pocket - keep it there. You won’t get this chance again. You already have.

And finally, as you kneel down in front of the book and behind the white quartz, remember. Remember everything you’ve ever felt, everything you’ve ever been told, taught and shown. It will matter. It already does.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 7 minutes at 1:02 am when i opened up my laptop to a picture of the inbetween and i was like FUCK guess im writing about big white time castle in minecraft now.


End file.
